prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 155
Chrissie is put into street clothes for her visit to Elizabeth, and Vera tells Jim they are supposed to ignore Doreen if they see her at the hospital. Erica wants to know why Jim tried to put her off using Sarah's firm: he notices she is going through prison files and accuses her of jumping to conclusions. Doreen recognises Elizabeth, but a nurse suggests she keeps out of sight or she will give the game away. When Doreen sees Vera she pretends not to know her but advises her cattily to keep away from the children to avoid spreading germs. Vera retaliates by letting everyone know that Doreen has been in prison. Bob arrives for a visit and sees Judy comforting Tracey, but when he asks Tracey about it she is indignant that he should suspect her of having a relationship with Judy. Chrissie asks to work outside the maternity unit to keep her mind occupied, and her mention of Barnhurst reminds Erica of a woman who escaped from that prison several years ago. Erica hears about Vera's remarks at the hospital and warns Vera that she will report it to the Department if Doreen loses her job as a result. Chrissie is listening at the door outside Erica's office and hears her warn Vera that if she's ever heard expressing similar attitudes, she could lose her job. Bob asks to see Judy and begs her not to "ruin" Tracey's life: Judy refuses to let it get to her and tells Bob that being lesbian means learning not to be upset by petty prejudices like his. Erica shows Jim the file on Jacki Nolan (alias Sarah Forrest prisoner number 304114 ), and gives Jim the opportunity to talk to Sarah and persuade her to give herself up to the police. Sister Brookes tells Doreen she's asked for her to be transferred to another part of the hospital. Doreen goes round to Vera's flat and tells her what she thinks of her, adding that all the women in Wentworth hate her. Despite her claim that nothing Doreen can say could upset her, Vera is obviously shaken and takes a large gulp of whisky as soon as Doreen has left. Some time later, Officer Powell phones her to ask if she can work a late shift and Vera is so drunk she agrees to come in. Jim visits Sarah and shows her the Barnhurst file: she admits she is Jacki Nolan. Vera turns up for work still drunk, totters into the rec room and starts taunting Judy. The women are amazed when she lights up a cigarette . Bea hints to Lizzie that as she's the expert in inebriation, she should try to get a sniff of Vera's breath to confirm their suspicions. Doreen goes back to the hospital and overhears a doctor and nurse talking about Elizabeth being put into care. Vera puts the women to work cleaning the rec room floor and Lizzie gets close enough to get a good whiff around Vera. Mouse and Lizzie spill a bucket of water on Vera's foot and while mopping it up, they lift her keys. Vera doesn't realise her keys are gone until she is back in the staff room. Sarah/Jacki tells Jim she escaped from Barnhurst to get away from the unwelcome attentions of a lesbian officer. Vera phones Meg at home in a panic, and Meg reminds her that she should report her keys lost immediately. As she puts the phone down, Bea Judy and Mouse grab Vera and force her to drink the contents of one of Erica's decanters , which Lizzie has brought using Vera's keys. Chrissie locks the other women in their cells and throws the keys on a corridor floor before going back to maternity. Meg discovers Vera unconscious in the staff room. Next morning, Erica wants to know why Vera left an hour and a half before telling anyone her keys were missing. Vera offers to resign and Erica tells her she expects to see it in writing. Doreen returns to the hospital and walks out with Elizabeth in her arms . Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season